Mystic Falls Massacre
by JoshuaHayate
Summary: On the night of October 12, 2011 five kids went missing from Mystic Falls, Virginia. This story shows what had really happened that night they disappeared.


Mystic Falls Massacre

_On the night of October 12, 2011 five kids went missing from Mystic Falls, Virginia. This story shows what had really happened that night they disappeared._

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

This was the night to remember all the nights of our high school careers. The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day as the school main hallway became flooded with students and faculty. I pinned a certain pale face boy against his locker locking our lips together. Tugging gently on his lower lip he uttered out a small moan when I broke the kiss as I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Ready for tonight babe?" I asked

"I don't know." Jeremy replied looking a bit shaken

"You're not scared are you babe? I could tell the guys that we can't go." I responded

"No, my cousin just moved in and I want to show him a good time." Jeremy said

"That's what I love about you." I smiled

"What?" Jeremy asked blushing slightly

"Your big heart and that you always put family before yourself." I grinned as I kissed his forehead

We walked down the empty hallway as I held Jeremy close when we met up with Stefan, Matt, and some kid I never seen before. He was about an inch shorter than Jeremy, black spiked hair, flawless tanned skin, and piercing hazel eyes. The kid wore red tight hoodie v-neck, dark nevy skinny jeans, and red hi-tops. He flashed Jeremy a grin as he hugged the kid. I felt a small tinge of jealously as the hug lasted for more than a few minutes.

"Tyler, Stefan, Matt, this is my cousin Cameron Gilbert." Jeremy said with a smile

"Does he know about us?" Stefan whispered lowly

"Cameron." Jeremy smirked seeing Cameron's eyes go black as his fangs appeared

"When did you become a vampire?" Matt asked

"My sixteenth birthday." Cameron replied

"Enough about the vampire stuff, let's go." I smirked

We piled up into one of Stefan's many vehicles as we began to drive out of Mystic Falls. We were soon surrounded by cows and horses grazing on green grass. Seeing a gas station Stefan pulled in as we decided to stock up on snacks.

"So where are we going?" Cameron asked

"We are going to the abandoned farm on the outskirts of Mystic Falls." Matt answered

"Abandoned farm?" Cameron replied looking confused

"It's supposedly haunted by the past owner and his staff workers." I said trying to spook Cameron

"Is there any backstory behind this 'haunted' farm?" Cameron asked

"There was this guy named Maxwell Cross who had obtained the farm from his deceased relative. After receiving the farm and getting a handful of hard workers there was a chemical spill a few miles down from the farm that poisoned the entire farm. While trying to build a well so that they could dilute the chemicals with their own water, they found a chest which released some kind of entity that possessed Maxwell who was sent on a rampage and killed anything in on his property. Till this day the farm has been abandoned." Stefan said

We all walked back into the Stefan's car and began to drive up to the abandoned property when I felt Jeremy started to shake a bit as I gently pressed my lips against his cheek as I felt his heartbeat slow down as I saw Cameron's sympathetic eyes looking towards his cousin. Feeling the gravel crunch under the tires we saw an old dipalpitating barn, several runned down houses, and a large corn field surrounding the entire area. I looked and saw Matt bring out a video camera.

"Did you have to bring a camera Matt?" I asked

"Just in case we don't make it out alive someone will find this video and discover what happened to us." Matt joked as Cameron laughed

As the lights turned off from Stefan's car we turned on our flashlights as we walked up to a old looking scarecrow who smelled like an actual rotting corpse. We all held our noses as we walked into the haunted corn field. Matt lead the way, Stefan followed with Cameron close by, and Jeremy was placed in front of me as I watched the back seeing if no one followed us. Everything was going fine, nothing was happening just yet until we started to hear some weird noises as we all turned around. Suddenly we all turned again seeing Matt's camera on the ground but no Matt.

"Matt?" I called out

"Matt." Cameron shouted

"Where are you Matt?" Stefan said into the darkness

"Where did he go?" Jeremy asked

"He's probably wanting to scare us." I said as I walked over and picked up the camera

We keep calling out for Matt as I feel Jeremy heartbeat slowly accelerating as we find an old house in the middle of the cornfield. Deciding to take a break we took shelter in the house as Cameron, Stefan, and I checked the surrounding area and inside of the house. Seeing there weren't any occupants we walked inside as we sat on the floor resting for a bit when we heard an eerie noise.

"What was that?" Cameron asked

"Probably an owl or coyote." I answered

"Owls and coyotes don't sound like that." Stefan replied

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked Stefan

"I'm going to check what it is." Stefan said

"I'm going with you." Cameron replied

"No, Cameron don't." Jeremy said looking worried

"I'll be fine Jeremy." Cameron smiled at his older cousin

"I'll protect you babe." I smirked kissing Jeremy's cheek

We watched as Stefan and Cameron walked out of the house and into the cornfield shouting out for Matt. Jeremy and I waited patiently when I decided to break the ice.

"I think little Cameron has a crush on Stefan." I grinned

"Ha. He does, wasn't it obvious when Cameron didn't even hesitate to even stay here." Jeremy chuckled

Several minutes turned into almost an hour when we heard rapid rustling in the corn field when Cameron suddenly broke down the door.

"We need to leave now." Cameron said looking horrified

"What happened?" Jeremy asked

"Where's Stefan? I asked

"They took him." Cameron replied

"Who took him?" I asked

"Them." Cameron pointed out

We saw several scarecrows walking towards the house. Putting Jeremy on my back we took off deeper into the cornfield not stopping whatsoever. We neared the exit when I heard Cameron's voice as if he had been tripped. Jeremy and I looked back as Cameron was dragged back into the cornfield screaming. Jeremy hopped off my back and began to run for his cousin when I stopped him.

"Tyler let me go." Jeremy said looking frustrated

"Jeremy don't he's gone, and we need to be gone as well." I said

"We can't just leave them here." Jeremy snapped

"Jeremy we have to, otherwise we'll become like them." I said as began to walk to Stefan's car

Suddenly we were surrounded as they got closer and closer until the zombified looking Cameron whispered

"We got you." Cameron smirked

"What?" I asked

Suddenly the scarecrows removed their masks revealing Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and a few football players as everyone erupted in laughter. Jeremy and I were completely confused and furious at the same time.

"How did you plan this?" Jeremy asked drinking some water

"Well I came up with the idea thinking that we needed something new to do on Halloween." Caroline smiled

"You should've seen your faces." Matt grinned

"Why wasn't I told about any of this?" I asked looking pissed off

"Because you would've told Jeremy and that would've ruined the surprise." Cameron said

"But what about the backstory?" Jeremy asked

"Internet." Damon smirked drinking some bourbon

"You got to admit it was a good prank." Bonnie and Elena said in unison

"Yeah it kinda was." Tyler smirked as he kissed Jeremy


End file.
